dead_risingfandomcom-20200223-history
Overtime Mode/Collecting Items
Isabela tells Frank that he is infected and will start to become a zombie soon. Isabela comes up with an idea to retard the zombification process. All she needs are a few specific items and Queens. There are only 24 hours left before the zombification process is complete. In order to slow the process Frank needs to gather eight items for Isabela and bring them back to her at Carlito's Hideout. Refer to the Map and plot a course through the mall, starting with the closest item, the First Aid Kit. tip Isabela saves Frank cutscene Dead_rising_overtime_mode_first_cutscene_(2).png Dead_rising_overtime_mode_first_cutscene_(3).png Dead_rising_overtime_mode_first_cutscene_(4).png Dead_rising_overtime_mode_first_cutscene_(5).png Isabela suggests a cure cutscene Dead_rising_overtime_mode_first_cutscene_(6).png Dead_rising_overtime_mode_first_cutscene_(7).png|"It wasn't easy getting you back here by myself, you know." Dead_rising_overtime_mode_first_cutscene.png|"What if there was some way to impede the infection?" Dead_rising_overtime_mode_first_cutscene_(9).png|"The time between infection and zombification differs greatly from person to person" Dead_rising_overtime_mode_first_cutscene_(10).png Stock up When Frank leaves Carlito's Hideout stock up with weapons first. N126, the empty store with the entrance to Carlito's hideout has a lead pipe. Across the way in N126, the empty store with the secondary entrance to the hideout has a 2 x 4. Travel to the Huntin' Shack and supply Frank with shotguns and Sniper Rifles for the helicopter drone. It is important to point out that the Special Forces soldiers are especially difficult to kill with firearms. Helicopter drone cutscene thumb|300px|right|Overtime 2 -Helicopter Drone As Frank leaves to collect the 8 items, a cutscene begins. The special forces have equipped small remote controlled drones to patrol the halls of Willamette Parkview Mall searching for any sign of life. If one spots Frank, it will shot him with its attached machinegun as well as sound an alarm to bring the Special Forces. As Frank collects these items in the mall, it is best if Frank tries to avoid and try to remain unseen by the special forces. The Special Forces are tough and congregate in large numbers when Frank is spotted. If Frank has Special Forces on his tail, don't fight them out in the open. Instead, draw them into a tight space and mow them down as they bunch up.Mike, Dead Rising Walkthrough Intro, Visual Walkthroughs, (November 26, 2006). The Disembowel skill ( + and the same time) is particularly powerful and can instantly kill, it is more effective than all but the most powerful melee weapons. Dead_rising_overtime_mode_helicopter_drone_cutscene_(2).png Dead_rising_overtime_mode_helicopter_drone_cutscene_(3).png Dead_rising_overtime_mode_helicopter_drone_cutscene_(4).png Dead_rising_overtime_mode_helicopter_drone_cutscene_(5).png Maintenance hallway Take the long hallway inside of N124 to the right in order to bypass North Plaza's main walkway. Stop at the edge of the wall when Frank reaches the end and watch the Special Forces soldier inside the room beyond. Run in as soon as his back is turned and hit him with the strongest melee weapon Frank has. Collecting Items The order in which the game lists these 8 items is questionable. It has Frank moving all around the mall, jumping back and forth, and it doesn't seem to be in any order whatsoever.Paterson, J, Dead Rising: FAQ/Walkthrough by JPaterson, GameFAQs (October 8, 2006). Dead_rising_overtime_mode_ITEM_map.png Dead_rising_overtime_mode_ITEM_list_3_left.png Dead_rising_overtime_mode_ITEM_all_8.png First Aid Kit Magnifying Glass Cold Spray Blender Developing Solution Coffee Filters Camp Stove Perfume Bottle Isabela develops the suppressant cutscene Dead_rising_overtime_mode_CUTSCENE_supressant.png Dead_rising_overtime_mode_CUTSCENE_supressant_(2).png Dead_rising_overtime_mode_CUTSCENE_supressant_(3).png Carlito's Zombie Time Bombs cutscene Dead_rising_overtime_mode_CUTSCENE_Carlitos_plan.png Dead_rising_overtime_mode_CUTSCENE_Carlitos_plan_(2).png Dead_rising_overtime_mode_CUTSCENE_Carlitos_plan_(3).png Dead_rising_overtime_mode_CUTSCENE_Carlitos_plan_(4).png Dead_rising_overtime_mode_CUTSCENE_Carlitos_plan_(5).png Dead_rising_overtime_mode_CUTSCENE_Carlitos_plan_(6).png Dead_rising_overtime_mode_CUTSCENE_Carlitos_plan_(7).png Generator A cave under the clock tower cutscene If Frank avoided the clock tower crash as recommended, this cutscene should start when Frank picks up the generator. Dead rising helicopter crashed into clock tower (2).png|Helicopter which crashes into clock tower Dead rising helicopter crashed into clock tower (3).png Dead rising helicopter crashed into clock tower (4).png Dead rising helicopter crashed into clock tower (5).png Dead_rising_overtime_mode_CUTSCENE_cave_intro.png Dead_rising_overtime_mode_CUTSCENE_cave_intro_(2).png Dead_rising_overtime_mode_CUTSCENE_cave_intro_(3).png Dead_rising_overtime_mode_CUTSCENE_cave_intro_(4).png Dead_rising_overtime_mode_CUTSCENE_cave_intro_(5).png Dead_rising_overtime_mode_CUTSCENE_cave_intro_(6).png Dead_rising_overtime_mode_CUTSCENE_cave_intro_(7).png Dead rising helicopter crashed into clock tower.png|Zombies in clock tower hole Finding and delivering the generator The generator can be found on the opposite side of the base of the clock tower, facing away from North Plaza. Grab it and then quickly return to Carlito's Hideout Dead_rising_overtime_mode_ITEM_generator_(2).png Collecting ten queens To finalize the suppressant, Isabela is going to need ten queens. Frank can give the queens he has already collected to Isabela immediately. The first thing that Frank will notice when leaving Carlito's Hideout is the zombies have conveniently returned. The best place to collect queens is down in the maintenance tunnels. Run to the maintenance tunnels door in Seon's Food & Stuff. There is a delivery truck right at the entrance. Drive slowly through the zombie horde, stopping near a zombie host. Keep an accurate count of how many Frank has given Isabela and how many are still needed. When Frank has collected the prerequisite ten Queens, return to Carlito's Hideout and give them to Isabela. Once she has the last one, she's able to create the drug and inject Frank. She also informs Frank that she has created a pheromone that can repel the zombies, although she's not sure if and how long it will work. Dead_rising_overtime_mode_queen_giving.png Dead_rising_overtime_mode_queen_giving_(2).png The first Zombrex cutscene Dead_rising_overtime_mode_CUTSCENE_shot.png Dead_rising_overtime_mode_CUTSCENE_shot_(2).png Dead_rising_overtime_mode_CUTSCENE_shot_(3).png Dead_rising_overtime_mode_CUTSCENE_shot_(4).png Dead_rising_overtime_mode_CUTSCENE_shot_(5).png Dead_rising_overtime_mode_CUTSCENE_shot_(6).png Trivia :General overtime trivia belongs at: Overtime Mode#Trivia Images :General overtime images belongs at: Overtime Mode#Trivia Notes See also External links